Known filter assemblies typically include a filter media that is utilized to filter a fluid medium, such as, for example, engine oil, air, or the like for an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, the filter media may substantially remove foreign particulates, contaminates, and the like from the fluid medium to reduce the potential of upsetting or degrading the performance of an internal combustion engine.
Additionally, known filter assemblies typically include a container that houses the filter media. In order to maintain a desired positioning of the filter media in the container, separate filter media retaining components, fasteners, and the like are typically included in a conventional filter assembly.
Although adequate in performing the function of maintaining the filter media in the container, such retaining components, fasteners, and the like can increase the number of parts and assembly time of known filter assemblies.